The List
by itsnevergettingbetterthanthis
Summary: Beca loses the closest person to her at a young age and never really gets over it. Even after a year of dating her significant other doesn't know the whole story. When they stumble upon something from Beca's past, how does Beca handle it. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Writes Note: Ok so I have this story written a few different ways and I want to see how you guys feel about it before I continue. If I don't make it a full blown story I will at least give some closure. If you have any ideas on what you want from this even if it's just to say shut up let me know. I think this has some potential so shoot me a message or a review. Ready, set, go!**

**NA**

* * *

_Beca fled from her house, tears rushing down her face. She ran as fast as she could away from there, away from her life, away from the pain. Her mother raced after her, her strides covering the distance of two of Beca's. She grabbed her daughter by the back of her shirt, engulfing her in a hug._

_"Why?" was all she could choke out between sobs. Her small body shook violently against her mother's as they collapsed to the ground. _

_"It was an accident honey, I'm so sorry," she soothed. She stroked soothing circles against her skin, helplessly trying to calm down the young girl._

* * *

Beca awoke with a jump, startling the girl next to her.

"Bec, what's wrong?" the older girl yelped, seeing the sweat roll down her face.

"It's nothing babe, just a bad dream," she assured the ex-Bella. "Babe," she hesitated, "Can you do me a favor? Can you just hold me?"

"Of course Bug, come here," she beckoned, lying back down on her side. Beca laid back down and scooted closer until she felt her back pressed against her girlfriend. "I love you, you know that right?"

Beca pulled the arm draped over her waist tighter. "I know babe, I love you too."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm always here," she murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder blade.

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she kissed the back of her girlfriend's hand and tried to go back to sleep, already knowing what was to come.

* * *

_"Kasey!" Beca yelled, being completely ignored by her friend. "Kasey goddamn it! Listen to me for once!"_

_Kasey whipped back around, pressing a stern finger into her friends chest. "No Beca," she shouted back. "You don't get to play that card. We are best friends, why can't you just be happy for me for once?"_

_"Because he's an ass and you can do so much better than that!" Beca shot back. "I'm sick of you dropping all our plans to go see him. It's like I don't matter anymore."_

_Kasey's demeanor softened immediately. "You know that's not true," Kasey whispered. "You're my BEST friend; nobody else means more than you. Jack is just leaving for college soon and we're trying to fit everything in before he leaves. Tomorrow! Tomorrow I promise we can go to Six Flags and it'll just be us."_

_"Fine, tomorrow works. I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I just miss you," Beca uttered. She pulled her friend into a tight hug. "And just be careful, you know you're not supposed to swim at The Hollow."_

_Kasey laughed as she released her friend. "But it's on the list Becs," she joked._

_"Screw the list!" Beca groaned. "That place scares the crap out of me, just be careful, please," she emphasized._

_"Yea, yea," she chuckled. "I always am Becs." A car horn sounded outside of Beca's house. "Well that's Jack so I better go. I'll see ya tomorrow, love you Becs," she hollered as she closed the door behind her._

_"Love you too," Beca whispered to no one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note: I realize that I am miserably failing at life and am currently accepting suggestions on how to stop sucking. Any and all comments will be appreciated. Now on to this story, I'm sorry I am a shitty updater. Just remind me, THANK YOU GUEST! Also message or review answering this question: Chloe, Aubrey, or Both. I'm open to all three, what ever you want. Also if you want me to update other stories really remind me and I'll do my best I swear.**

**NA**

**PS I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters**

* * *

_Beca walked into her house, dropping her bag at the door and making her way into the kitchen, surprised not to see her mother making dinner._

_"Mom?" Beca hollered so she could be heard throughout the house._

_Sara appeared from the living room, her cheeks stained with tears. "Beca we need to talk," her voice trailed off._

_"What happened?" Beca questioned nervously. Her mother never cried, not even when her father left, something had to be very, very wrong._

_"Sweetie, I think you should sit-"Sara motioned before being cut off._

_"What. Happened." She asked again, with more force, not moving from her spot._

_"There was an accident at the Hollow earlier," she said somberly._

_"But Kasey was there. Is she okay?" Beca nearly shouted._

_"Beca, sweetie, she's not okay," Sara paused. "Beca, Kasey passed away a little while ago."_

_"No, no!" She shouted. "You're lying!"_

* * *

"Beca," the older girl cooed. "Bug, wake up." She shook the younger girl gently, while she rubbed soothing circles into her back with her free hand.

Beca started continued shaking, realizing she was in bed with her girlfriend and it had all been just a dream. She tried to wipe the tears from her before the older girl could notice.

"It's going to be okay Bug," she whispered. "I'm right here." She pulled the smaller girl into her, rolling her over to face each other, allowing Beca to bury her face in the crook of her neck. "Beca," she spoke softly but sternly. "You're scaring me. What's going on?"

"It's nothing babe, just a bad dream," she repeated.

"Beca, people don't shake like that from a bad dream," she retorted. "You were yelling and fighting me every time I wrapped my arms around you. I just want to help Bug."

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" She questioned sleepily. "I have to go to work in a few hours and I have a big meeting."

The older Bella bit her lip in frustration. "Sure Bug, but don't think we aren't going to talk about thing." She released Beca enough to let her roll back over before tightening her grip around her waist again. "I love you Bug."

"I love you too."

Beca woke up to her alarm in the morning, shutting it off quickly trying not to wake up her sleeping partner. She untangled herself from her lover's arms and shuffled towards the bathroom to shower. She grabbed her towel and work clothes she had laid out the night before off of one of the moving boxes. They had just moved into a larger apartment the day before and had really only set up their bed and moved in all their stuff before they got too tired to do anything else.

She turned the shower on and stepped in; losing herself in the rush of water that flowed over her body. She stood under the shower head, allowing the water to run over her, until she realized she still needed to get ready for work. She quickly washed up and got out of the shower. She changed into her clothes in no time and dried her hair as fast as she could before she emerged from the bathroom.

"Good Morning Bug," her girlfriend groaned as she rolled over.

Beca crawled across their bed, placing a light kiss to her forehead. "Good morning babe," she greeted her. She grabbed her phone on the nightstand and crawled back off the bed. "I'd love to stay and talk but I'm going to be late if I don't leave. I'll see you tonight and we can continue unpacking."

"I have the day off today, I'm going to see how far I can get without you," the taller woman informed her. "Then we can order Chinese when you get home, unpack more, and then we are going to talk Beca, you don't get to get out of this one."

"Okay, I owe you that much," she admitted. "I'll see you tonight. Love you!" she shouted as she exited the room and ran down the stairs.

"Love you too!" The ex-Bella shouted after her.

Beca climbed into her car and dialed Jesse's number before she pulled out of the driveway. "Mitchell you better have a good reason to be calling me this early in the morning," he answered.

"I had the dream again and she was there," Beca told him. "She wants to talk about it tonight and I don't know what I'm going to do Jess."

"Who was there?"


End file.
